This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Biological networks such as signal transduction pathways, gene transcription control networks and metabolic networks are increasingly being produced both by curation of research literature, and by semi-automated analysis of gene/protein co-expression. This class of data be naturally modeled as graphs, and both academic 10 and commercial 11 systems to store, retrieve and search these molecular interaction graphs 12 are gradually becoming available. However, these tools suffer from a few serious limitations - they don't integrate well with molecular information at lower-levels of resolution;the network analysis facilities provided by them is inadequate;they do not support large-scale graph-based queries at all. Our goal in this specific aim is to build upon our current biological network management capabilities, to create a new infrastructure for system biologists to generate and integrate molecular interaction graphs from multiple sources.